


of all the things my hands have held

by RhymeReason



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holiday, Oral Sex, Snowball Fight, Vaginal Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: He had seen snow before, obviously, but not this much at a single time and not in a place as pretty as this one. It was a sight to behold and Aaron had to admit that he enjoyed it. The way that snow twinkled in the afternoon air and distant silhouette of a mountain in the distance all stirred something up in Aaron. It made him feel kinda sappy, like he was a character in a winter romcom. It was a little gross.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2019





	of all the things my hands have held

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fornavn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fornavn/gifts).



> happy holidays folks! heres some fluff of aaron and katelyn playing in the snow and then having some fun sex!  
> if you dont feel like reading the sex, feel free to just stop once you reach the break in the middle marked by two ** !  
> have fun!
> 
> oh and title is from Cecelia And The Satelite

Sometimes, Neil wasn’t terrible. He was still a dickhead and way too much of an asshole for Aaron to even pretend to like him at all but occasionally, he did something for his own purposes that benefited Aaron. Such as renting out a cabin up in the mountains for him and Katelyn to have a winter getaway. He was pretty sure Neil did it just so he and Andrew could have to Columbia house all to themselves for the break but whatever. Aaron wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth like this, even if he wasn’t going to say thanks outright to Neil. Katelyn could do that. Katelyn and Neil were surprisingly good friends, which was probably even more of a reason for Neil to do this for them. But again, whatever. 

The cabin itself was beautiful. It was on the smaller side, but since it was just the two of them that didn't matter very much. It was old but well made, a fun A-frame style building with a nice central heating system, a fully stocked fridge and a big fireplace in the living room. The small town it was in was nestled in the mountains and everything was covered in a beautiful layer of mid-December snow. 

They had arrived early in the day and spent most of it wandering around the town. It was small but quaint, like something fresh out of the Hallmark rom-coms Nicky liked. Everything about it seemed like it was pulled from a movie, between the snow and the way the old woman at the cafe gave them free pastries because they were just “so darn cute”. It wasn’t exactly Aaron style but the way that Katelyn’s face lit up made it all worth it. 

They walked back to the house from the town and just talked as they went. Just talking to Katelyn was one of Aaron’s favorite things. That was one of the things that drew Aaron to Katelyn initially-the way she could talk for hours about the things that mattered to her without ever seeming like she was preaching or just saying nonsense. She thought out every word that she said so carefully and worked so hard to make sure that nothing she said was hurting other people, unless that was what she was going for. Aaron had only seen her tear into people a few times before but each time it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Even when she ripped into him for being a giant homophobic dickhead to Andrew and Nicky it was a little hot. The whole thing made him upset but it was also a little hot.

When they got back to the cabin, Katelyn went to finish unpacking, leaving Aaron standing in front of one of the windows, just looking out across the great white expanse of snow outside. He had seen snow before, obviously, but not this much at a single time and not in a place as pretty as this one. It was a sight to behold and Aaron had to admit that he enjoyed it. The way that snow twinkled in the afternoon air and distant silhouette of a mountain in the distance all stirred something up in Aaron. It made him feel kinda sappy, like he was a character in a winter romcom. It was a little gross. 

As always, Katelyn was the one to pull Aaron out of his thoughts. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. She kissed his neck softly. “What are you thinking about, Ar?”

He shrugged. “Neil, I guess. What him and Andrew are probably doing in Columbia.”

“Probably what we should be doing right now.” She purred in his ear, running her hand down his side. He shivered.

“And what should we be doing, huh?” He smirked and turned around so he was holding Katelyn against him. She grinned and made to lean in to kiss him before booping him on the nose and twirling out of his grasp.

“Playing in the snow, obviously!”

Aaron couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Everything about Katelyn was fun and carefree. It made him feel like he was walking on air whenever she was around.

Katelyn tugged on his sleeve and they went to go get ready together.

A few minutes later they were outside. It had started snowing again in the time it took them to get ready, the snow falling in fat flakes all around them. Katelyn laughed and tried to catch some of the flakes on her tongue. That pulled another laugh out of Aaron and Katelyn smiled at him.

“Okay, so!” Katelyn clapped her gloves hands together. “Since you didn't grow up in the snow like I did, I’m gonna teach you how to play in the snow!” 

“Kate, I know how to play in the snow, it snowed sometime-”

“Rule number 1!” Katelyn interrupted him. Her eyes were bright in excitement and there was snow in her hair. She looked so happy. She grinned and Aaron’s heart did a flip. “Never let your guard down.”

From out of nowhere, Katelyn scooped up a pile of snow and tossed it into Aaaron’s face. He sputtered and flinched from the sudden cold wetness as Katelyn cackled and scampered away.

“That’s game on, Katelyn!” Aaron shouted and raced after her. He scooped up snow as he ran and smashed it into a ball. He used all of his well earned Exy strength to throw it at Katelyn. It connected, a little left of his target, hitting Katelyn’s shoulder squarely. She gave a screech laugh that made Aaron’s chest squeeze. Once upon a time, he hated that sensation. He hated the vulnerability that came with it and he hated the idea of ever caring so much about a person who wasn’t part of his family. Someone he didn’t have a deal with, who didn’t want anything from him except for respect, attentiveness and love. In return he got something that he never knew he wanted. He had someone who wanted the best for him and from him. For once in his life, he had something pure and adulterated good. 

Katelyn lobbed a snowball back at him, this one missing by just a hair as she ran. Where Aaron had strength and accuracy, Katelyn had speed and wit. It made them evenly matched for this fight. 

Katelyn took shelter behind a tree to make a stash of snowballs while Aaron did the same behind a nearby bush. Their war started anew when he lobbed a snowball around Katelyn’s tree. He knew it hit it's mark when he heard the sound of snow hitting skin and the screech that Katelyn made at the cold.

“Aaron Minyard, you are a menace!” Katelyn shouted with a laugh. Aaron laughed with her and everything felt light.

**

When they eventually made their way back inside, the sun was starting to go down and neither of them could feel their fingers. They stripped off their soaked outer layers and Katelyn peeled off to go shower while Aaron set up a fire in the living room for them to sit around. After doing that, he made a quick dinner for them of Mac and Cheese. Katelyn joined him back in the living room and they ate together in comforting silence.

“What do you wanna do now?” Katelyn asked when they were done.

Aaron shrugged in return. “I didn't have anything in particular in mind. What do you want to do?”

“Well, I’m like....really cold, Aaron.” Katelyn said. She was looking at him with bright eyes and a mischievous smile. She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and grinned. She stuck her foot out to run along his thigh. “Maybe you can warm me up?”

“You’re cold?” Aaron raised his eyebrows at her. He made to stand up. “I’ll go grab you another blanket.”

“Aarooonnn.” Katelyn whined and pouted at him. It made Aaron’s heart glow in that really specific way again. It made him smile as she whined more. “You know what I meaaaan.” 

“Oh do I?” He shuffled next to her on the couch before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto his lap. Katelyn gave a small shriek at the sudden movement but laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He feigned ignorance. “I'm not sure if I know what you mean. Would you care to explain it? In detail maybe?”

“Aaron.” Katelyn dropped her voice and it sent shivers down Aarons spine, straight to his already hardening cock. “Aaron, I want you to fuck me.”

Aaron groaned under his breath. Whenever Katelyn was blunt and in control, it made Aaron feel weak in his knees. All he could do was tighten his grip on her and pull her closer so he could kiss her.

Kissing Katelyn was like coming home. The way her lips moved against his was different every single time but each time it made him shiver and want to keep kissing her forever. 

Katelyn deepened the kiss and Aaron groaned again. He bucked his hips up and Katelyn’s breath hitched. He did it again and she moaned. It was like music to his ears. 

They kissed for seconds or maybe hours, each kiss becoming deeper and Aaron getting harder and harder in his pants as his hands roamed along Katelyn’s skin under the blanket. Katelyn broke the kiss to catch her breath and she unwound her arms from his neck to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. She hadn’t bothered to put a bra on after her shower, so she was on full display for Aaron. As usual, he marveled at her beauty. The slope of her shoulders, the muscles in her arms from throwing smaller girls up,up,up and then catching them when they came down, down, down. The way her nipples were pink and the way her breasts were soft in his hands as he squeezed them gently.

Katelyn practically melted against him and Aaron grinned.He moved his lips to her neck and sucked a mark against her pulse point as her rolled her nipple in his hand. He moved his mouth downwards and took her other nipple into his mouth.

“Aaron.” Katelyn said, her voice low and breathless. Aaron’s dick twitched. “If you don't start getting to it, I'm gonna scream.”

“Hopefully you scream either way.” He quipped. 

“God you are so corny sometimes.” She said.”I'm serious though, please Aaron, I want you inside me so badly. Please, baby.”

There was no way Aaron was gonna resist it when she said it like that. He grabbed tightly onto her, picking up up with ease. He switched their positions so Katelyn was sitting on the couch and he was kneeling on the ground in between her legs. He smiled up at her and she smiled back. She reached out and stroked his face. “You're so pretty.”

Aaron just chuckled and pulled Katelyn’s leggings off of her. Just like with her bra, Katelyn had left her underwear off after her shower, leave Aaron full access.

He ate her out quickly and with relish, letting the sounds and tastes of her reverberate through his soul. He slid one finger into her and felt her tightness. His dick throbbed in anticipation of that tight heat being around him. He slid another finger in and then later a third before Katelyn whined at him to ‘hurry it up, Minyard!’. He complied happily. 

He licked his fingers clean before grabbing a condom from where they had set a few on the living room table in preparation for this exact event. He rolled it on in a smooth motion as Katelyn watched him with hungry eyes. 

He lined himself up and looked at Katelyn for confirmation. She nodded and he gently pushed in.

The feeling of Katelyn around him pulled a gutteral noise from within Aaron. Everything about it was so hot and tight that it made him feel like he was on another plane of existence. He pushed in until his hips with flush with Katelyn’s and paused, giving her a moment to adjust to the stretch. She sighed, the sound sinking deep into Aaron’s chest and filling him with the urge to protect and hold Katelyn as close as possible to him for the rest of his life. 

After a few moments, Katelyn gave him a nod and Aaron began moving. He found a shallow, steady rhythm and stuck with it until Katelyn kicked him lightly in the butt. “Speed up, please, I’m not gonna break.”

“You sure, Kate?”

“Of course I am, baby.” She reached up and stroked his face. “I want you to take me apart.”

Aaron couldn’t speak at that, so he just nodded and picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of Katelyn relentlessly. Soon, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of skin hitting skin and their mingling moans.

“Aaron, Aaron.” Katelyn gasped, her nail scrabbling against his back. “Oh god, please baby, I'm getting so close, please, please.”

Warmth was pooling deep in Aaron’s stomach and he knew that he wasn’t far behind either. He sped up even more and let the sound of Katelyn’s pleasure push him forward. With a high keen, Katelyn clenched around him and Aaron followed, white hot pleasure cascading over him in waves. 

He slumped forward, nestling his face in Katelyn’s neck. She was breathing hard and he could feel her heartbeat running in time with his. Her fingers brushed the hair out of his face. “That was so good, baby.”

He kissed her neck gently and pulled out. He pulled the condom off, tied it off and tossed it in the trash before returning to the couch and pulling Katelyn against him. She smiled and pulled the blanket around them tightly.

“I love you, Aaron. So much.”

Aaron thought of everything he had seen in his life. All of the death and the abuse and the fear and then the love. The love between Nicky and Erik, Dan and Matt, Abby and Wymack, even Neil and Andrew. He thought of luck and chance and everything that came with it. Everything that had brought him here, to Palmetto and to Katelyn's arms. He had said it before and he would say it a thousand times again. 

“I love you too, Katelyn. With my entire heart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @foxeshaveclaws


End file.
